


catch me by the sea

by cappuccino10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, mermaid!au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino10/pseuds/cappuccino10
Summary: АУ, в котором Пауло - молодой любопытный русал, а Марио - капитан корабля. Однажды Пауло видит его на палубе, и начинает преследовать корабль, так как человек ему слишком понравился.Автор предупреждает, что бесполезно пытаться понять, какой это исторический период, автор сам не знает.Автор призывает помнить, что это - всего лишь сказка, потому не стоит искать тут реализм, исторические достоверности или пособие по плаванию на парусных судах. Спасибо.





	1. Chapter 1

Глава первая,  
в которой мы знакомимся с двумя приятелями и отправляемся в морское путешествие.

В кабаке было шумно, полутемно и накурено до сизого тумана, плывшего меж столами. То тут, то там слышалась отборная брань, смех и пьяные возгласы. За столом в углу, освещенным лишь безумно чадившей керосинкой, сидели двое.  
Высокий и крепкий мужчина, хорошо сложенный и оттого не кажущийся нескладным из-за роста, с мрачным и хмурым лицом, и его собеседник, выглядящий несколько контрастно: ладный, низкий и коренастый, улыбчивый и светловолосый. Он что-то оживленно рассказывал, взмахивая руками, пока тот, первый, равнодушно слушал, цедя пиво из своей кружки.  
К ним подошла хозяйка кабака, улыбаясь, и болтун немедленно смолк, не сводя с нее глаз, пока принимал от нее кружку из рук в руки. Он проводил ее взглядом и протяжно, по-собачьи, вздохнул, явно теряя желание трепаться.

Оба были завсегдатаями заведения и старыми закадычными приятелями, которых судьба когда-то развела по разным дорогам. Первый, Марио Манджукич, был моряком, имел собственный корабль – красавицу-шхуну под названием «Хорватия», и месяцами пропадал в море, перевозя различные товары. И при том, был лишен хотя бы какой-то капельки романтики, которой, по мнению его друга, должны обладать истинные «морские волки». Он был человеком приземленным, практичным и прочно держащимся за реальность. Иван Ракитич, этот самый друг-приятель, избрал своей дорогой писательское поприще, будучи натурой романтической и мечтательной, и полагал, что однажды сумеет написать прекрасный роман, который получит мировую известность и принесет ему кучу денег. Правда, дела у него шли неважно, но он со всем оптимизмом не сдавался.

\- Все еще отказывает? – С ухмылкой поинтересовался Марио, глядя, как Иван провожает взглядом женщину.  
\- Все еще, - печально подтвердил тот. Ракель Маури, хозяйка кабака, была его давней зазнобой, и расположения этой женщины он пытался добиться уже давно, буквально умоляя ее подарить ему хотя бы одну встречу, однако получал отказ за отказом. За их историей наблюдал весь портовый городишко, с азартом ожидая, кто же сдастся первый. Почему-то, большинство были уверены, что Ракель уступит.  
\- Неудивительно, у тебя ни гроша за душой.  
\- А как же чувства? Зачем сразу о выгоде отношений думать? – Оскорбился Иван. – Любить нужно не за состоятельность, а за душу.  
\- То-то у нее душа так хороша, - подколол его Марио, окидывая взглядом прекрасную фигуру Маури, кивая в ее сторону, и получил под столом болезненный пинок в голень. Ракитич только мрачно хмыкнул, отпивая пива.  
\- Так значит, ты снова в плавание?  
\- Да. На этот раз надолго. Впрочем, навряд ли мое долгое отсутствие кто-то заметит.

Манджукич, помимо прочих качеств, был настоящим одиночкой, замкнутым и нелюдимым, более-менее находящим общий язык разве что с командой своего корабля, да с Иваном. Не сказать, чтоб он был лишен внимания женщин – напротив, на мрачноватого, но тем и притягательного, капитана, порой откровенно вешались портовые девки, да и более серьезные женщины нередко оказывали ему знаки внимания, на что получали, в лучшем случае, отчужденно-равнодушный взгляд, отказывающий без слов. В худшем, если проявляли настойчивость, награждались парочкой крепко просоленных ругательств.  
За грубость и нелюдимость Марио среди жителей (в основном, конечно, среди отвергнутых дам) был прозван «мистером Нехорошим», что ему вполне шло, а его отстраненность и недоступность быстро стали частью его необъяснимого шарма.

\- Не скажи, я вот замечу, - рассмеялся Ракитич, а потом подался вперед с загоревшимися энтузиазмом глазами. – Марио, я подумал… Возьми меня в море на этот раз?  
\- Нет, - тот только приподнял уголки губ, качая головой. Иван не первый раз об этом просил, но Марио прекрасно помнил, как его однажды укачало только от того, что тот просто поднялся на палубу, решив познакомиться с кораблем поближе.  
\- Слушай, я ж мешать не буду, честно, может, даже помогу чем…  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты представь, я вместе с тобой исчезну из города на несколько месяцев! Увижу открытое море, может, мы даже попадем в настоящий шторм…  
\- Я сказал, нет.  
\- А когда я вернусь, таким как ты, загорелым, суровым и пропахшим солью морским волком, Ракель сама кинется мне на шею и…  
\- Так. Все. Я сказал – нет, Иван. 

Манджукич со стуком поставил кружку на стол, глянул еще раз хмуро на друга и поднялся, качая головой.

\- Море – это серьезно. А ты, прости, разгильдяй редкостный. При всей нашей дружбе, на корабле мне такой человек не нужен. 

Увиделись они уже на следующий день: Иван притащился в порт и околачивался у корабля. Команда, узнав приятеля Марио, посмеивалась и ждала реакции капитана. 

Манджукич, изрядно опешив от такой настырности, попытался в очередной раз вразумить Ивана, но тот умолял так, будто бы от дурацкого похода в море зависела вся его жизнь. Он ругался, упрашивал, угрожал, ныл... Марио подумал, что отчасти сочувствует Ракель, и отчасти понимает ее отказы. Упрашивания Ракитича были и смешны, и невыносимы одновременно. И Марио в итоге сдался.  
\- Но чтобы никому не мешал, мои команды слушал и вел себя тихо, - предупредил он напоследок. Ракитич только просиял в ответ, быстро закивав. 

К удивлению Марио, в этот раз он успешно и быстро привык к качке, и оправился от первых признаков морской болезни. Правда, чаще всего он все-таки пропадал в своей каюте.  
\- На меня нахлынуло небывалое вдохновение, - уверял Иван. – Так легко пишется, я знал, что мне просто стоит сменить обстановку! Море – это потрясающе. Я напишу великолепный роман, пока мы в пути…

Манджукич лишь посмеивался на это.

Сам он, как уже упоминалось, романтичной натурой не был. Возможно, как и все моряки, душою и сердцем он принадлежал морю, но никогда этого не показывал. Для него нахождение на корабле было естественным состоянием, и, возможно, на суше он ощущал себя непривычно и даже неправильно, но никто никогда не видел в нем огромной любви к морю, к воде. Когда в полный штиль команда устраивала купание, Марио никогда не присоединялся к ним, точно избегая воды. Шторма он ненавидел, но становился в них еще более собранным, внимательным и сильным, каждый раз с командой выводя свою шхуну невредимой из бури. 

Почему же он не испытывал особой любви к родной, в общем-то, стихии?  
Ответ был прост: когда-то, давным-давно, море забрало у него отца. Он в ту пору был на отцовском корабле на подхвате, кем-то вроде юнги, и тогда, мальчишкой еще, был влюблен в стихию, во всю эту корабельную романтику… Он подарил морю свое сердце, и море безжалостно его разбило.  
Возможно, Марио даже боялся большой воды, но не выходить в море уже не мог. Их связали узы крепче любви и ненависти. И на суше он чувствовал себя еще неуютнее. Ну, и в порту его никто особо не ждал – кроме, разве что, торговцев, с которыми он водил дела, да Ракитича. 

«Хорватия» с каждым днем уходила все дальше, погода была более, чем благоприятная, а ветер – попутный. Путешествие начиналось великолепно.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава вторая,  
В которой мы знакомимся с Пауло и другими обитателями глубин, а также вместе с ним слушаем сказку от Джиджи.

Он наблюдал за этим кораблем уже давно. Шхуна казалась ему просто огромной и удивительной, но еще более удивительными были люди на ней. 

Пауло все время к ним тянуло. К людям. Поэтому он нередко преследовал торговые суда, иногда преодолевая десятки километров, чтобы просто иметь возможность наблюдать за людьми на палубе. А потом возвращался домой. На дно Океана, к отцам, неизменно получая привычную выволочку за то, что пропал так надолго.

Но на дне Пауло неизменно скучал. Ему нравилось общаться с мелкими рыбешками, которых он прикармливал, в коралловых рифах, ему нравилось охотиться, врезаясь в косяк крупной сельди или тунца, выхватывая там особь пожирнее, нравилось плавать у поверхности с морскими черепахами, нравилось удирать от акул и пугать чаек, хватая их за ноги под водой, но почти сразу отпуская, чтобы они сорвались в полет с истеричными громкими воплями… Ему все это нравилось, но временами он ощущал скуку.   
На дне он чаще всего пропадал в пещере морского мудреца и колдуна, Джанлуиджи. Здоровенный, мощный, с огромным черным, в белых неровных отметинах, хвостом, Джиджи был добродушнейшим существом во всем Океане, и любил Пауло, как родного ребенка, а еще он знал сотни тысяч невероятных историй и сказок. В детстве он часто рассказывал ему совсем короткие, милые истории о обитателях морского дна. Теперь – часто рассказывал о людях, видя интерес к ним. Но, чаще всего, истории эти говорили о том, что с людьми связываться опасно, это враждебные, чуждые им существа.

Родителями Пауло называл двух совсем взрослых русалов, которые, в каком-то смысле, почитались в подводном мире, как сильнейшие во всех семи морях. Два любимых сына Океана. Их не называли царями или королями, но все прекрасно знали, кто является повелителем и хозяином морей. Повелители и хозяева. Их двое.

Криштиану, крупный и сильный, с сливочно-белым мощным хвостом, напоминающим акулий, был вспыльчив, но осторожен. Именно он чаще всего говорил Пауло, чтобы тот не смел приближаться к кораблям. У него хранилась особенная ракушка-свисток, которая давала власть над существом, которое таилась в самых глубоких уровнях Океана, которое суеверно боялись моряки. Кракен, огромный и грозный, но не разумный, был послушен Криштиану, пока у того был волшебный предмет.  
Лионель, заметно более мелкий и более спокойный, тихий и отстраненный от всего, был бы категорически незаметен на фоне Криштиану, если бы не хвост, раскрашенный в насыщенно-синий и гранатовый цвета, подобно хвосту тропической рыбки. Он также считался правителем, и, как ни странно, его, такого более слабого и неопасного не вид, чудовищный Кракен слушался просто так, как слушает хозяина преданная псина.

Вообще, Кракена призывали лишь в крайних случаях. А еще чаще он действовал сам. Считалось, что Кракен, как все дети Океана, связан со всеми морскими обитателями. И был создан Океаном, чтобы приходить им на помощь.  
В основном, впрочем, это касалось русалок.   
Они были крайне малочисленны, крайне редко встречались даже друг другу, и в основном жили поодиночке. Так что Криштиану и Лионель были исключением не только из-за своих особенных сил, но и из-за того, что держались друг друга, ко всему прочему еще и воспитывая юного Пауло.  
Возможно, Пауло скучал еще и поэтому: из себе подобных он знал лишь родителей, Джанлуиджи, и еще пару раз видел Луку – мрачного, неприятного ему русала, хвостом и повадками напоминающего мурену. 

Именно за этим кораблем он следовал не впервые. Он выследил порт, в котором тот останавливался, и часто встречал его прямо на выходе из бухты, на пути в открытое море. И плыл следом, днями, а иногда неделями. Впрочем, он старался не пропадать из дома дольше, чем на месяц-полтора, и всегда возвращался.  
Ему нравились моряки на этой шхуне - веселые, слаженные, настоящая команда. И капитан их, высоченный, хмурый мужчина с взъерошенными, вечно жестко торчащими волосами, ему тоже очень нравился. Он вызывал какое-то странное, тягучее чувство, и желание рассмотреть его как можно ближе.

Пауло был довольно молод, поэтому любопытство и наивность в нем до сих пор сохранялись, не уступив место неприязни к людскому роду. Он достаточно наслушался от родителей и от Джиджи предупреждений об опасности, что несут с собой люди, но внимать им не стал. Напротив, ему иррационально еще больше захотелось увидеть людей поближе. Еще ближе. Совсем-совсем близко...

Считается, что русалки способны зачаровывать людей и вести их к гибели, заманивая их к себе, в пучину, или заставляя направить корабль на скалы. С Пауло было иначе. Он сам был совершенно очарован людьми.  
Ночами он подбирался к кораблю совсем вплотную, мог даже коснуться его. И именно ночами чаще всего на палубе можно было заметить капитана. Пауло ужасно нравилось на него смотреть, ему нравились его волосы, ему казалось, что они жесткие на ощупь, и этим наверняка напоминают рыбий плавник... 

Однажды он рассказал об этом корабле и о капитане Джанлуиджи. Почему-то, колдуну было проще рассказать о чем-то подобном, чем родителям. Пауло абсолютно доверял Джиджи, настолько, что мог именно ему спокойно рассказать и о своих систематических встречах и проводах корабля, и о странных чувствах, что будил в нем этот странный капитан.   
\- Плохо, Паулино, очень плохо, - лишь покачал головой в ответ Джиджи. – Я бы сказал тебе не подниматься больше на поверхность, не преследовать этот корабль и не смотреть больше на этого человека, но ведь ты все равно меня не послушаешься.   
\- Не послушаюсь, - подтвердил Пауло, широко улыбнувшись. – Когда я смотрю на него, мне кажется, будто я попадаю в теплое течение, мне становится так хорошо, что хочется, как глупому дельфину, резвиться и выпрыгивать из воды, обгоняя волны… 

Джиджи тяжко вздохнул, описав полукруг по пещере, и мягко обвил плечи Пауло рукой, заставляя опуститься его рядом на камень, поросший мягкой водорослью.

\- Давным-давно в теплых морях жил прекрасный принц по имени Клаудио, - заговорил он. – Его глаза были подобны небу, на которое смотришь прямо перед поверхностью воды, его нрав был мягок и незлобив, у него было доброе сердце. Он относился с превеликой бережностью к каждому морскому существу, и всегда старался им помогать… Вытаскивал крючки из плавников и пастей черепах, острые палки, с помощью которых люди ранят, из спин китов и косаток, помогал тем, что запутывался в обрывках веревки, а иногда даже резал рыболовные сети, выпуская пойманную рыбу…   
\- Я тоже иногда так делаю, - вставил Пауло, улыбаясь и кивая. Джиджи ласково растрепал ему волосы.  
\- Конечно, мой мальчик. У тебя тоже очень доброе сердце… Так вот. Принц спасал морских существ, но при этом не испытывал неприязни к людям, которые наносили им вред. И однажды, когда он отдыхал на скалах, он увидел корабль, что прибыл из северных морей. Люди на нем были закалены холодом и суровы, а их капитан не боялся ни штормов, ни жгучего холода их земель, ни иссушающей жары теплых стран… Принцу стало интересно посмотреть на них вблизи. Он провел возле корабля все то время, что тот стоял в порту, а когда людям пришло время вернуться в свою холодную страну, он понял, что влюблен. Понял, что его сердце отдано тому суровому капитану и что без него он уже не сможет спокойно жить…

Джиджи замолчал, хмуро глядя куда-то в сторону, точно погрузившись в воспоминания. Пауло молчал, внимательно глядя на него, и внутренне сгорая от любопытства. Уж очень хотелось узнать, что случилось дальше. 

\- Люди вечно отнимают вас, детей Океана, у меня. И у самого Океана, - наконец, снова заговорил Джиджи. – Принц последовал за кораблем в далекие северные моря, в их холодные, скованные льдами воды. Последовал за своим капитаном. С тех пор никто его больше не видел. Скорее всего, он заплатил своей бесконечной жизнью за внимание того северного человека, и превратился в морскую пену.   
\- Но ты же не знаешь наверняка! – Возразил Пауло. – Что, если все сложилось хорошо, тот капитан увидел его и тоже полюбил? Если они теперь вместе, пусть и далеко от дома принца?  
\- Так не бывает, - ласково улыбнулся ему Джанлуиджи. – Люди не способны нас любить. Они лишь губят. 

И Пауло тогда, наверное, впервые не поверил морскому колдуну, хоть и не показал виду.   
Не поверил, именно поэтому теперь он снова следовал за полюбившимся ему кораблем, высматривая на нем капитана.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава третья, в которой капитана пугают дурные знаки, а Пауло попадает в беду.

К концу первого месяца путешествия на корабле Иван перезнакомился со всей командой, крепко с ними сдружился, и, наконец, стал отрываться от своих листов бумаги, любовно покрываемых мелким текстом, которому суждено было стать новой книгой.  
Теперь он часто пропадал днем в камбузе, помогая коку Шиме с готовкой на команду, и слушая от него всяческие веселые истории о том, каково это – находиться в команде Манджукича. Так Ваня узнал, что его друг тот еще строгач и ревнитель порядков, а еще терпеть не может, когда кто-нибудь из команды начинает трепаться про морских монстров. И разговоры такие запрещает. То ли из соображений, чтобы матросы не забивали себе голову дурью, то ли из суеверий и опасений этих самых морских гадов призвать.  
Это Ракитича весьма позабавило. Как и то, что команда особенно запрет не соблюдала, и вечерами, собираясь перекинуться в картишки, многие обменивались самыми разными историями. Истории те Иван записывал себе – на всякий случай. Ну и потом, это же живой морской фольклор, из уст моряков…

После месяца успешной и быстрой дороги, когда шхуна, благодаря не стихающему попутному ветру, уверенно шла вперед, наступили дни затишья. Ветер или был слаб, и «Хорватия» тащилась, как улитка, по солнцепеку, или же вовсе стихал, лишая корабль возможности продвинуться дальше.  
Безделье выматывало, и оно было единственным врагом моряков: запасов пищи и воды было предостаточно. Скука окутывала корабль сонным коконом.  
Можно было валяться на нагретых солнцем досках палубы, прыгать за борт – купаться, или же прятаться в тени кают и в сырой прохладе трюма, когда жара становилась слишком сильной.

Дни тянулись, как патока и сменялись ночами.  
И все было размеренно и лениво, пока однажды утром на палубе не нашли несколько дохлых рыбешек. Поудивлялись, конечно, так как с чего это рыбам из воды выбрасываться, да и выкинули обратно.  
А на следующее утро все повторилось.  
С того момента по утрам на палубе стали находить рыб, комки водорослей и мелкие ракушки. В полный штиль, когда даже шальной высокой волной это добро не могло оказаться закинутым на палубу.

\- Вообще, дурная это примета, - заметил как-то Шиме, большой поклонник примет и поверий.  
\- Почему это? – Немедленно поинтересовался Ракитич.  
\- Море хочет забрать кого-то из нас. Приманивает вот, - с загадочной ухмылкой объяснил Шиме. За его спиной тут же навис Марио.  
\- Заткнитесь оба.  
Он прошелся рядом, собирая «дары моря» и с остервенением швыряя их за борт. 

\- Марио, а если…  
\- Я не верю в сказки, Иван, - раздраженно отозвался капитан. – Ночью попробую побыть на дежурстве. Может, рассмотрю, что происходит. 

И он в самом деле вышел на палубу ночью. В общем-то, он так часто делал, ему нравилось ночное небо в россыпи звезд и прохлада от воды вкупе с теплом от остывающей после жаркого дня палубы. Но ему еще ни разу не удавалось застать момент, когда на палубе появлялся всякий морской мусор. 

За время полного штиля, пока корабль стоял на месте, Пауло совсем осмелел и подбирался к нему вплотную, трогал деревянные бока, нырял, проплывая под днищем, изучая и восторгаясь таким человеческим изобретением. Но всего этого было мало: ему мучительно хотелось пообщаться с людьми. Как-то обратить их внимание на себя. Хотя, конечно, всему этому противоречил здравый смысл и его собственные инстинкты, которые прямо таки кричали об опасности таких желаний.  
Кричали почему-то голосом Криштиану, который, казалось, больше всего боялся именно того, что его легкомысленное дитя додумается лезть к людям.

Несмотря на все это, Пауло все же решился привлечь внимание людей. А именно – капитана. Но сначала стоило попытаться…задобрить?  
Он не знал никаких способов понравиться незнакомому существу, кроме как накормить его или подарить что-то красивое.  
Это работало с дельфинами, например, чтобы расположить их к себе, стоило лишь поделиться рыбой. 

И Пауло приступил к работе.  
Ночами он забрасывал на палубу корабля рыбешек, красивые ракушки, обломанные веточки кораллов и комки водорослей, а с рассветом отплывал подальше и наблюдал за моряками и тем, как они примут его подарки. К глубокому сожалению, те почему-то совершенно не радовались. Будто бы не понимали, будто бы сами не ели рыбу, и не хотели радоваться появлению еды на своем корабле.  
Но Пауло был абсолютно уверен, что люди рыбу едят... И ракушки он специально подбирал самые красивые. Неужели они не нравились людям и их капитану?  
Он не бросал попыток. Но все его дары неизменно оказывались выброшены, что очень расстраивало. И заставляло только упорнее искать более крупную и вкусную рыбу, более красивые морские предметы.

Пауло и предположить не мог, что происходящее людей пугает. 

Впрочем, одной из ночей он все-таки облажался, после чего от глубокого стыда прекратил свои попытки ухаживаний на некоторое время.  
Ему удалось поймать действительно крупного тунца. Эту рыбу он сам просто обожал, его вкус не был похож на других рыб, он был сытнее и питательнее. И Пауло немедленно отправился к кораблю, чтобы отдать добычу людям. Уж такое-то лакомство они точно не выбросят…

У борта он заметил капитана. В темноте Пауло видел прекрасно, а потому мог какое-то время абсолютно спокойно таращиться на его грубые черты лица, чувствуя, как от одного этого становится как-то глупо-радостно и спокойно внутри, и хочется улыбаться.  
Определенно, это была большая удача: можно было подбросить рыбу прямо к ногам так нравящегося Пауло человека. Что он и сделал, отплыв чуть в сторону, чтобы не быть замеченным сразу. А вот потом, когда человек примет дар, можно будет показаться…

Он размахнулся, удерживая тяжелого тунца за хвост, и запустил его в полет. И даже похолодел от ужаса, когда рыбина прилетела аккурат в лицо капитана. Тот вскрикнул, и разразился отборной и громкой бранью, а Пауло в ужасе нырнул поглубже, стремительно удаляясь от корабля и поверхности, сгорая от стыда.  
Ближайшие пару дней он провел в сплетениях подводных рифов, жалуясь парочке мурен, живущих там в расщелинах, на свою неуклюжесть. 

Надолго, правда, его самобичевания не хватило: во время охоты он наткнулся на потрясающую огромную раковину – почти с его голову размером. Почистив ее от песка и наросших водорослей, Пауло дождался ночи и снова отправился к кораблю. 

Капитана нигде не было видно, как и остальных людей, поэтому он спокойно плавал вокруг корабля.  
Он обогнул левый борт, лениво лежа на спине и еле-еле взмахивая плавником. Он любовался кораблем, его размерами, и думал, какие же люди, должно быть, мудрые создания, если создали такую штуку, чтобы плавать по морям, совсем как рыбы… А еще он раздумывал, как доставить свой подарок на палубу. Ведь, если такую большую ракушку кидать, она может разбиться...  
У кормы с корабля свисали сети, почти касаясь воды, именно так моряки предпочитали хранить их. И Пауло, как ему самому показалось, придумал нечто гениальное - стоило лишь замотать раковину поглубже в сети, и тогда люди, когда решат поднять их, обнаружат подарок… Правда, не факт, что это будет очень скоро, но Пауло решил, что сможет подождать. 

Он увлекся процессом, не замечая, что за ним наблюдают.  
А прямо над ним с кормы смотрел капитан. В темноте было слишком плохо видно что-либо, но было понятно, что возле сетей происходит какое-то странное движение. Марио, настороженный этим, позвал одного из моряков (а Пауло, увлеченный своим делом, даже не услышал человеческого голоса). И вдвоем они сбросили вниз сеть, надеясь, что за счет груза, укрепленного по периметру, она просто накроет собой того, кто находился у самого борта в воде.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава четвертая,  
в которой капитан корабля оказывается довольно жестким человеком, а Иван пробует себя в роли лекаря. 

Пауло сперва не понял, что произошло, когда его накрыло тяжестью, сковывающей движения. Он запаниковал, кидаясь из стороны в сторону, цепляясь пальцами за ячейки сети. И чем больше он пытался освободиться, тем сильнее запутывался, чем больше бился, поднимая тучу брызг, тем крепче его пеленала упавшая сеть. В пылу сражения с веревками, лишившими его свободы, он даже больно ударился о борт корабля, кажется, разбив раковину, что была запутана где-то рядом. Хвост ожгло болью, но было совершенно не до того.   
А потом сеть потянулась наверх, и потащила за собой окончательно запутавшегося, насмерть перепуганного Пауло.

Вытащенный из воды, он хватанул воздух широко открытым ртом, еще несколько раз дернулся в сети и ощутил, как без воды вокруг него тело налилось тяжестью, двигаться стало сложнее. Он испуганно замер и постарался свернуться, стать меньше и незаметнее. 

Когда сеть затащили на палубу и осветили факелами ее содержимое, у всей команды разом вырвался удивленный вздох. Словно бы вздохнул сам корабль.   
В тяжелой сети запутался человек, бывший человеком лишь наполовину: большую часть пространства сети занимал длинный светлый рыбий хвост, покрытый темными полосами. Не-человек испуганно таращил на людей свои большие, оливково-зеленые глаза, и молчал, замерев неподвижно.

\- Морская тварь!  
\- Какое чудо...  
\- Это морской дьявол, не иначе...  
\- Капитан, что будем делать?  
\- Он навлечет на нас других монстров...Марио, он тут не к добру...  
Мальчишка в сетях был похож на чудовище так же, как сам капитан - на прекрасную танцовщицу из портового кабака. Но Марио не верил морю и его фокусам.  
\- Забить палками и вышвырнуть за борт, - отрывисто бросил он. 

Ему хотелось стереть из памяти увиденное, потому что пленник выглядел странно. Необычно. Это была не рыба, это был не человек. Это была какая-то странная морская тварь, создание из легенд и сказок... А в них капитан не верил.

\- Марио, с ума сошел? - Возмутился Ракитич, стоящий рядом.- Ты посмотри, он совсем безобиден, и мы явно его пугаем сильнее, чем он нас... Он не принесет нам вреда. 

Писатель, на самом деле, на пойманное существо смотрел с искренним восторгом. Он и представить не мог, что столкнется в путешествии с подобным. Настоящая русалка! Хоть и, кажется, мужского пола. Невероятно.  
Неужели они все-таки существуют?  
Неужели живое доказательство – у них на палубе, оцепеневшее от страха в сетях?

\- Иван... - Марио нахмурился.   
\- Если мы его убьем, это с большей вероятностью навлечет на нас гнев океана, - фыркнул ему в ответ Ваня, склоняясь над пленником в сети, чтобы поближе рассмотреть лицо с серыми чешуйками на скулах и взглянуть на огромный хвост, расцвеченный темными полосками и, кажется, кровавыми разводами – похоже, существо травмировалось.  
\- Хорошо. Просто выбросить за борт, - отозвался Марио.  
\- Он ранен, посмотри, - возразил Иван, наклоняясь с факелом над хвостом пленника и подзывая к себе Манджукича. Порез на хвосте был довольно глубоким, а рядом в сетях была видна и причина пореза: разбитая крупная раковина. - Если его сейчас выпустить, на запах крови сюда все акулы соберутся, и разорвут беднягу... Давай оставим? Подлечим?

Пауло смутно понимал, о чем говорят люди на палубе, но теперь, когда он был спутан сетью и испытывал жгучую боль от раны, ему стало страшно. Он забыл, что хотел поговорить с людьми, подружиться с ними. Забыл, что хотел поговорить с красивым капитаном… Вмиг вспомнились все рассказы о жестокости людей, которые он слышал от родителей. Поэтому он молчал, и только испуганно смотрел на капитана, мысленно молясь океану, чтобы этот человек не причинил ему вреда.

«Марио…его так называют. Марио. Очень красиво.»

Но вслух произнести имя капитана он не посмел. 

\- Хорошо. Оставим. Возись с ним сам, - неохотно согласился Марио, которому смотреть-то на пленника было тошно. Он оставил заботы об обустройстве существа на корабле под ответственность Ивана, а сам удалился к себе, даже спиной ощущая взгляд этой полу-рыбы. Ему не показалось вначале: существо действительно смотрело прямо на него, в упор, лишь изредка отводя взгляд на других людей.  
Это было жутко. 

Иван только покачал головой вслед, а затем принялся руководить спасением чудо-создания. К счастью, оно не сопротивлялось, не пыталось ударить никого хвостом – покорно дало себя распутать из сети. Его отнесли в трюм, что оказалось непростой задачей – весило существо куда больше среднестатистического человека его же телосложения. Не считая хвоста, конечно… Очевидно было, что мощный хвост у морского жителя состоял из мышц, и оттого весил очень много.   
В трюме отыскалась гигантская бочка, которую быстро наполнили водой и устроили пленника в ней.

Пауло было тесно, неудобно и очень больно. Но, по-видимому, люди его не собирались убивать, поэтому он просто молча терпел все манипуляции. И сейчас ему очень хотелось домой. К отцам.

\- Так, надо понять, насколько ты разумный, - Ваня, как только существо удобно (как казалось самому Ракитичу) устроили в воде, разогнал всех вон и принялся рассматривать его. 

Бочка, конечно, даже на взгляд Ивана, была маловата, но лучше так, чем раненым и за бортом, наедине с акулами, как рассуждал он сам. По идее, рыба-человек вполне мог сползти под воду с головой, хоть для этого и пришлось бы неудобно изогнуть хвост. Но он оставался в воде по грудь, опираясь спиной на край бочки. И молчал, глядя чуть в сторону. Желания общаться он не высказал. 

\- Ты выглядишь очень похожим на человека, значит, точно должен понимать слова, - Иван ходил вокруг бочки, не очень довольный тем, что в свете керосинки морского мальчишку плохо видно. – Ты можешь говорить? Или ты немой, как рыба? Как Русалочка из сказки?

Пауло устало перевел взгляд на человека. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы в трюм пришел тот красивый хмурый капитан, чтобы посмотрел на него по-другому, не так, как на палубе – с ненавистью, страхом и отвращением. Чтобы посмотрел не так. Как угодно, но не так.   
Его, на самом деле, глубоко задел этот взгляд. Он ведь не сделал ничего, чтобы обидеть капитана. Неужели он так зол за того тунца, что по ошибке прилетел ему в лицо?..  
Марио. Его зовут Марио – такое красивое имя. Если его выговорить под водой, оно отзовется красивым журчанием в горле. Человек с таким именем просто не может быть злым. Даже если он приказывает избить тебя палками и выбросить прочь…  
Говорить с этим человеком, не капитаном, не хотелось. Поэтому Пауло отвернулся и постарался сползти поглубже в воду, чтобы его оставили в покое. 

\- Ты не должен нас бояться. Мы тебя обязательно отпустим в море, я обещаю, - Ракитич коротко вздохнул, видя, как пленник предпочитает игнорировать его. Однако, взгляд его был очень осмысленным, и у Вани никаких сомнений не оставалось в том, что этот мальчишка прекрасно понимает его речь. Возможно, ему просто нужно время… 

Когда Ракитич ушел, Пауло постарался устроиться поудобнее. Вышло не слишком хорошо, все же, в этой бочке было достаточно тесно. Да еще и раненый хвост болезненно ныл, вгоняя в совсем уж грустное расположение духа.   
Пауло никогда не ранился настолько сильно. Он понятия не имел, что делать с таким глубоким порезом и как помочь себе. Оставалось только надеяться, что ему помогут люди.  
С этими мыслями он и попытался уснуть под мерный скрип корабля в своей неудобной бочке, в полутемном трюме, едва освещенном слабой керосинкой, которую оставил Иван. 

Ему снилась вода. Сильные волны, встречающие тело, обволакивающие и несущие вперед, снилась вода, такая яркая и пронизанная солнечными лучами с поверхности.   
Снился капитан.  
Марио плыл рядом с ним, так же легко и свободно, и его темные глаза больше не выражали отвращения и неприязни. Он улыбался Пауло, пока тот увлекал его все глубже и глубже, обещая показать свой дом, показать красоту подводного мира. 

Наутро снова пришел Ракитич. Он в самом деле беспокоился за диковинное морское существо.  
\- Я хочу тебе помочь. Я принес мазь… Лекарство, понимаешь?

Разбуженный Пауло мутно и сонно смотрел на человека, но понимал. Он выслушал его, и одним рывком легко подтянулся на руках, этим движением вытащив себя из воды наполовину, позволяя подобраться к порезу, теперь не скрытому водой.

\- Ага, ты все-таки меня понимаешь, - разулыбался Иван, - но не говоришь. Странно, странно…

Он принялся осматривать рану, которая, откровенно говоря, выглядела скверно: порез потемнел, опух, а чешуя вокруг отслаивалась. И рана не затягивалась, лишь перестала кровоточить, но выглядела все еще открытой. 

Возможно, Пауло бы поговорил с ним, но ему не хотелось. Чувствовал он себя претвратно, лицо горело, как и вся кожа, глаза хотелось закрыть. А еще горло и жабры драло так, будто он вдохнул целую тучу песка и ила со дна.   
И ему не нравился этот человек, несмотря на улыбку и обещания помочь. Он был слишком непохож на Марио, на капитана. Поэтому Пауло молчал.

Ваня принялся наносить мазь на рану. Морской житель резко вздрогнул и издал болезненный стон.   
\- Терпи, знаю, что жжется. Но это такое лекарство, - отозвался Ракитич. 

Хвост вокруг пореза был довольно горячим, он это ощутил, пока обрабатывал рану. И это было тревожным симптомом: не началось бы воспаление.  
И вообще, он что, лекарь для животины? Почему вообще Марио на него это все повесил?

\- Ну, вот и все, - Иван отстранился, закрывая баночку с мазью. – Должно стать полегче, на самом деле, хорошая шту… Ах ты, черт!

Пауло, убедившись, что процедура закончена, шумно сполз назад в бочку, плеснув часть воды за ее край. Естественно, мазь тут же была смыта и растворена. Ваня коротко выругался, хмурясь. 

\- Да, так мы долго будем тебя лечить… - протянул он озадаченно. – Ты есть-то хочешь? Голодный?

Однако, никакого ответа Ракитич не добился. Морская тварь упрямо молчала, но выглядела, если честно, неважно, насколько Иван мог рассмотреть его при слабом свете лампы, подтащенной поближе. Но сделать он все равно ничего не мог, поэтому рассудил, что разумнее всего будет просто оставить русалку в покое. Тем более, что реакции на все его слова не было никакой.

В течение дня он еще дважды спускался в трюм, окликая морское существо, с вопросами о еде и самочувствии, но ответом было все то же упорное молчание. Да и из бочки никто не показывался, чтобы хоть как-то обозначить свою реакцию на вопросы.

Марио провел день на палубе, у рулевого колеса. Ветер, хоть какой-то, все-таки поднялся, и теперь стоило ловить его, ложиться на курс и снова двигаться вперед. Поэтому капитану было вовсе не до мыслей о пойманной диковинке (тем более, что о ее наличии он и вовсе забыть старался – и ему удалось). 

А потом среди ночи его растолкал Ракитич.  
\- Какого дьявола? – Хрипло поинтересовался Марио, глядя на перепуганного приятеля.   
\- Именно, что дьявола! Марио, клянусь своими книгами…  
\- Ты не выпустил ни одной книги.  
\- Спасибо, дружище… так вот, этот наш морской дьявол, он заговорил!  
\- Потрясающе, - со скепсисом отозвался Манджукич. День был изматывающим, поэтому спать хотелось невыносимо. А заботы и мысли о пленнике, что находился в трюме корабля, он переложил на Ракитича и думал, что его этим дергать не станут…  
Но это Иван. Он, видимо, иначе не умеет.  
\- Действительно, потрясающе, - кивнул тот, усмехаясь. – Это поразительная находка…  
\- Ваня, ты ради этого меня разбудил? – Устало перебил его капитан. – Я просил не беспокоить меня с любыми вопросами, касающимися этого…существа.  
\- Оно звало тебя, - всплеснул руками Ракитич. – Что тут сделаешь, если первым и последним словом, которое от него услышали за сутки, было твое имя?


	5. Chapter 5

Глава пятая,  
в которой Пауло приходит в себя и наконец-то говорит с капитаном.

Манджукич поджал губы. Его снова кольнуло смутной тревогой, и даже страхом. Испугаешься тут, враз все дурные приметы и суеверия вспомнятся…

«Море хочет забрать кого-то из нас», вспомнились ему слова Шиме.   
Страх вернулся. Будь проклят день (вечер?) когда они выловили эту тварь из моря…  
Или тот день, когда тварь начала преследовать их корабль и кидать всякую дрянь на палубу?

\- Ты идешь? – Поторопил его Иван.   
\- Иду, - коротко бросил в ответ Марио.

В трюме собралась наиболее любознательная часть команды, которым Шиме увлеченно объяснял, что, мол, решил проверить, как тут их «рыбешка» поживает, и услышал внезапно имя их капитана. И ему не показалось, ведь рыбина, хоть и говорила еле слышно, повторила имя несколько раз…

\- И какого черта вы тут столпились?! – Страх Манджукич довольно быстро переключил на раздражение. – Все вон, немедленно! Если ваши языки такие длинные, я вас заставлю палубу вылизывать… Шиме, если в камбузе я обнаружу хоть одну грязную миску, хоть одну крошку не убранную… Деян, какого черта? Разве не ты должен был сменить меня у руля?! Болтливые скоты, вы вообще…

\- Марио…

Капитан подавился ругательствами. От едва слышного, хрипящего, но отчетливого голоса по спине пробежал холодок. Команда затихла, кажется, даже перестав дышать, и уставилась на капитана в ожидании его реакции.

Манджукичу меньше всего сейчас хотелось приближаться к бочке. Однако, терять лицо перед командой не хотелось, поэтому он забрал керосинку у Ивана и решительно подошел ближе, заглядывая внутрь. 

Морской мальчишка выглядел откровенно плохо: он свернулся в бочке так, чтобы лицо оставалось над поверхностью воды, и чтобы рана на хвосте не соприкасалась с досками. Щеки горели лихорадочным румянцем. Марио невольно задержал на них взгляд, отмечая, что ближе к скулам кожа переходит в мелкие серые чешуйки, словно бы налипшие сверху. Это было..красиво?  
Из-за наклона головы хорошо видно было полосы на шее, щели, которые довольно быстро приоткрывались, видимо, обеспечивая поглощение необходимого кислорода. Судя по частоте их движений, дыхание существа было далеким от спокойного. 

\- Марио.., - снова раздался хрип, и капитану захотелось отшатнуться, бросить все и скрыться. Однако, сзади торчал неугомонный Ваня, да и полкоманды тоже.  
\- Какого черта ты с ним сделал? – Марио оглянулся на Ракитича. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Да ничего, в общем-то. От еды он отказывался, я пытался обработать рану, но он же в воде сидит, толку никакого, все смывается… Поэтому я ничего и не мог сделать. По-моему, ему как-то хреново.  
\- Обожаю твою способность замечать очевидные вещи, - саркастично отозвался капитан.

Понятно было, что от него ждали решения. Ему теперь малодушно хотелось, чтобы морская тварь с лицом мальчишки подохла как-нибудь сама. Тогда все встало бы на свои места – никаких монстров, никаких сказок, все снова привычно и обыденно.  
Но какая-то его часть все-таки ощущала сейчас что-то, напоминающее жалость. Пожалуй, просто взять и оставить без помощи кого-то, кто был настолько похож на человека, Марио просто не мог.

\- Мы его поймали, из-за нас он болеет, если еще и сдохнет – нам всем точно несдобровать, кэп, - донесся голос Шиме и Манджукич мысленно отсчитал от одного до десяти, а потом обратно, потому что желание удушить кока с его любовью к приметам стало просто невыносимым.

\- Достаньте его, да поосторожнее, - распорядился Марио. - Надо как-то обеспечить доступ к ране, без контакта с водой…  
\- Но нельзя дать ему высохнуть, - перебил Иван, и получил уничижающий взгляд в ответ.  
\- Знаю. Отнесем в свободную каюту, уложим, и обернем мокрыми тряпками. Большего я просто не могу придумать.  
\- В какую каюту отнести?  
\- В свободную.  
\- Единственная свободная, которая у нас была, теперь занята вашим другом, Иваном, - ухмыльнулся Деян. Марио шумно выдохнул.  
\- Ты еще здесь? Вот ты эту гребанную рыбу и потащишь.  
\- Так куда?  
\- В мою, - сдался Марио.

Не лишать же кого-то из команды угла ради морского существа. Он, как капитан, сам должен терпеть неудобства, не стесняя своих людей.  
Хотя ужасно хотелось повесить все на Ракитича (он же просил оставить эту тварь в живых) и занять его каюту. Его же приставить с присмотром и уходом за так понравившимся ему монстром.  
Но он уже доверил все Ивану. И Иван чуть все не угробил. Все-таки, хочешь сделать что-то хорошо – сделай это сам.

Перетаскивали морского мальчишку медленно: еще с того раза, как его выпутывали из сетей, помнили, насколько тот тяжелый за счет хвоста.   
С кровати были убраны одеяло и покрывало, простыни были тут же намочены, чтобы закутать русалку полностью, и даже бочка с водой, чтобы смачивать тряпки по мере высыхания, была принесена, на сей раз другая - был отдан приказ, как следует отмыть ее, да и размеры были скромнее.   
Сам Марио на время сна переместился в импровизированный гамак из сети, растянутый у противоположной от кровати стены.  
Как ни странно, без воды Пауло стало только лучше: видимо, сказывалось то, что бочка, в которую его посадили изначально, все-таки была достаточно грязной, а потому сидеть в ней было скорее плохо, чем хорошо. И видимо, по большей части из-за грязной воды рана на хвосте и начала воспаляться и гноиться, мгновенно доведя чувствительный рыбий организм до весьма плачевного состояния. А может, "дышать" грязной водой для него тоже оказалось очень вредно.  
Во всяком случае, уже скоро совсем уж помирающим он выглядеть перестал, хоть и не пришел в себя. Но дыхание выровнялось.

В гамаке капитану было неудобно, но лучше, чем на полу, да и наблюдать за рыбиной так было проще. Тряпки менялись каждые два часа, и Марио даже наловчился довольно быстро это делать. Но вот жар, исходящий от тела морского мальчишки его напрягал. Он осторожно трогал лоб, совсем еле касаясь, будто боялся, что сейчас существо резко откроет глаза, кинется и сожрет его.   
Но ничего такого не случилось. 

Пауло довольно смутно помнил, что ему снилось. Возможно, как обычно - родная стихия, глубина, обнимающая прохладой и полумраком, стайки мелкой рыбы - если в них вплыть на скорости, то они щекотно врезаются в тебя, тыкаются глупо и щекотно.   
Возможно, в воде с ним был этот красивый капитан, который, конечно же, больше не смотрел на него зло и с отвращением, который держал его руки в своих, и двигался в воде так же легко и просто, как сам Пауло. Он так же легко маневрировал, скользил среди подводных скал, нырял с ним в заросли водорослей, ласково гладящих кожу. Чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде.  
Но это все осталось во сне. Реальность встретила Пауло ноющей, горячей болью в хвосте, пересохшим горлом, головокружением и отвратительной слабостью. Тяжестью собственного тела - он был на суше, это немного напугало. Реальность встретила и капитаном, Марио, который был тут же.  
Пауло, наверное, испугался бы, но на это не было ни капли сил. Непонятно, то ли из-за болезни, то ли от того, что он не ел довольно долгое время - сам он понятия не имел, сколько времени проспал, и сколько времени уже без еды. Но желания есть не было, голода он не чувствовал - только жуткую слабость.  
Поэтому он просто рассматривал Марио из-под полуопущенных ресниц, пользуясь возможностью и тем, что тот так близко. Настолько, что можно рассмотреть короткую щетину на щеках и подбородке, четко очерченные тонкие губы. Капитан вблизи был еще красивее, и Пауло ничего не мог с собой поделать – он не жалел о том, что оказался здесь в таком положении, близость этого хмурого человека искупала его мучения с лихвой.

В какой-то момент, пока менялась мокрая повязка на хвосте, Манджукичу стало слегка не по себе, он ощутил на себе взгляд, а, когда поднял голову, то едва подавил желание отшатнуться с ругательствами – его пленник-пациент очнулся, и теперь смотрел прямо на него, сонными и полуприкрытыми глазами. 

\- Какого…ладно. Ты умеешь говорить, это мы выяснили, так какого черта ты лежал и молчал сейчас? - Марио отошел все-таки, но недалеко – только налить воды в жестяную кружку, и вернулся, ставя ее рядом с постелью на грубо сколоченную лавку, кивнув – мол, пей.   
Голос у капитана был довольно грубый, но это было неважно. Как и то, что смотрел он все еще хмуро и недобро. Он до сих пор не причинил Пауло вреда, и это было важнее всего – для самого Пауло.  
До воды нужно было еще дотянуться, и это было адски неудобно. Хвост, в воде бывший уникальным способом передвижения, позволяющий двигаться легко и быстро, на суше превратился в тяжелую помеху для и так ослабевшего Пауло, своим весом мешающий даже подтянуться на руках толком.  
Он завозился, пытаясь не то сесть, не то перевернуться, тихо зашипел от неудобства. Вопрос Марио он слышал, но ему казалось, что сейчас при попытке заговорить пересохшим горлом, он все равно не издаст ни звука.

Манджукич скептически посмотрел на почти беспомощную возню морской твари, и все-таки сжалился, сам просто протянул ему кружку, держа ее сверху, аккуратно, так, чтобы не пересечься с чужими пальцами, не коснуться. Ему было мерзко, потому что света в каюте хватало, чтобы рассмотреть тончайшую перепонку, соединявшую пальцы, и мелкую чешую на руках.  
Пауло перехватил кружку, неловко и неудобно, как неумелый ребенок, словно бы впервые держал в руке что-то подобное, и в три глотка мгновенно его осушил. Вода была непривычная, странная, почти сладковатая на вкус. Незнакомая. Но это была вода, и уже это было хорошо.   
Он облизнулся коротко, и протянул кружку назад, пробуя голос:  
\- Спаси..бо?

Это звучало хрипло и надломленно, но вполне разборчиво.

\- Еще хочешь? – Настороженно спросил капитан, забирая емкость и снова наливая воды. Определенно, он понимал, что водному существу, вынутому на сушу, пить точно нужно побольше. Да и по себе знал, что в болезни, когда все тело горит от жара, вода тоже не помешает.   
Пауло быстро закивал в ответ, и, пока Марио возился с водой, принялся осматривать себя. Он был весь обернут мокрой тканью, даже шея (что и хорошо, так как сухой воздух за несколько часов легко бы уничтожил нежные жабры).   
Надо было признать, задумка была довольно остроумная, и давала возможность спокойно находиться на суше, не пересыхая.

Марио снова протянул ему кружку, и отошел, указывая на хвост.  
\- Мне нужно намазать его. Может быть неприятно, но это нужно, понимаешь?   
\- Лекарство. Я помню его, - Голос Пауло все равно оставался немного хриплым, и он продолжил пить воду, немного настороженно косясь на капитана.

На самом деле, внутренне он был в восторге - капитан разговаривал с ним, капитан дал ему воду... Судя по всему, это он спас его из бочки, он придумал всю эту схему с мокрыми тряпками и сейчас намерен его лечить. Пауло ощущал смутную радость - он не ошибся, капитан оказался хорошим человеком, а вовсе не злым.  
Это слегка облегчает его состояние, на самом деле, скромная радость заслоняет собой боль от раны и жар.

Марио взял баночку с мазью и склонился над прикрытым тканью хвостом. Ему хотелось, чтобы под простыней оказались ноги, а остальное ему привиделось, всем, всей команде его привиделось. Может, это просто парень, которого подобрали в открытом море, потому что на его корабль напали пираты, и он единственный выжил… Что угодно, но не русалка.   
Но, увы, под тканью был все-таки хвост. Чешуйчатый, рыбий…Рана припухла, и явно начинала гноиться. Манджукич коротко выдохнул, и осторожно нанес мазь.

-У тебя есть имя? – Спросил он, бросая короткий взгляд в чужое лицо.  
\- Пауло. А у тебя имя Марио, - немедленно отозвался морской мальчишка, внимательно следя за движениями рук капитана. Мазь была приятно-прохладная, но рану от нее начинало жечь. Это было неприятно, но нужно было терпеть.  
\- Откуда ты узнал мое имя?

Марио отстранился, осторожно накрывая поврежденный участок хвоста простыней, и затыкая пробкой банку с мазью. А потом, наконец, посмотрел в лицо, внимательно. Глаза в глаза. Наверное, впервые вот так прямо.

Глаза у Пауло были красивые, неяркого зеленого цвета, но достаточно большие и абсолютно человеческие. Манджукичу даже стало почти интересно, как их не разъедает солью в воде, как это устроено… Но лишь на секунду. Он тут же себя одернул. 

\- Я плыл за кораблем и смотрел, как вы разговариваете. Я услышал, тебя называли Марио, когда я попался в сеть. Марио – очень красиво. Твое имя. 

Капитан коротко усмехнулся, качая головой. Что ж с именами разобрались – эта хитрая рыбина попросту подслушала его, никакой мистики. От сердца немного отлегло.   
И, все-таки, этого…Пауло, или как его там, стоило накормить. Черт знает, чем питаются русалки. Может, попросить Шиме сварить какой-нибудь рыбный суп… или, может, русалки любят водоросли?

\- Что ты обычно ешь?  
\- Рыбу. И ты ешь рыбу. 

Манера разговора у Пауло была довольно забавной, он словно бы пытался показать, что разбирается в том, как устроены люди - или хотя бы Марио (хотя, конечно, не разбирался ничуть).   
Он снова улегся, чувствуя, как от выпитой воды становится ощутимо лучше: горло уже не першило, да и казалось, будто лицо гореть стало слабее. 

\- Я обычно ем рыбу, но я не голоден. Я не знаю, как долго сплю, но чувствую себя плохо. Когда плохо, я не ем, - уточнил он. Ему показалось, что хмурый капитан улыбнулся. – Но я ем рыбу. И ты тоже ешь рыбу.   
\- Я ем не только рыбу. И вряд ли ем ту, что прилетела мне в лицо, - Марио действительно позволил себе легкую полуухмылку, вспоминая, как получил оплеуху летящим тунцом. – Но тебе надо поесть, чтобы набраться сил. Неважно, хочешь ты, или нет.   
\- Тунец - моя любимая рыба. Почему ты ее не ешь? 

Пауло искренне удивился, это выглядело почти по-детски.   
А потом внезапно понял уточнение про лицо, этот шутливый намек, и совсем стушевался. Кажется, человек упрекнул его в той неудачной попытке преподнести ему рыбу. Нужно было срочно оправдаться.

\- Прости, Марио. Я хотел тебя угостить, но промахнулся. Ты сердился, я слышал.

Манджукичу стало почти неловко: в голосе русалки слышалось столько сожаления, будто он не рыбой ему случайно врезал, а, как минимум, чуть не утопил.  
Сравнение с утоплением снова портит настроение.  
Он не придумал, что сказать. В итоге, лишь пожал плечами, и как-то торопливо покинул каюту.   
Пауло расстроенно вздохнул: ну вот, стоило вспомнить тот нелепый поступок, и красивый капитан молча ушел. Все-таки, наверное, он сильно сердит на него за ту глупость. И непонятно, как теперь перед ним извиниться… Однако, им удалось немного поговорить. Это - уже приятно, и это немного скрасило его плохое самочувствие и потухшее настроение. Впрочем, чтоб много говорить, нужны силы, а как раз их сейчас у Пауло абсолютно не было. Так что, может, к лучшему.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава шестая,  
в которой приближается шторм, Марио мучается воспоминаниями, а Пауло ест.

/Вот и поднят якорь,  
И с мольбою к духу вод взывают моряки,  
И бросают за борт  
Перстни и монеты, разноцветные платки.  
В дань забирает море  
Самое дорогое,  
Бери, вода,  
Что отдам... (с)/

Море шумело.  
После полного штиля оно словно проснулось, и теперь сонно перекатывалось волнами, пока еще слабыми, но стремительно темнеющий горизонт означал, что дальше будет хуже. Ветер так же усиливался. 

Марио ненавидел шторма. Они будили воспоминания, они напоминали о том, что он задолжал водной стихии. Они убеждали, что однажды море придет и за ним.  
Это заставляло быть его максимально собранным и внимательным, и выводить шхуну из-под ударов обезумевших волн раз за разом, раз за разом спасать корабль, команду. Себя. 

\- Справляемся, кэп, но через час-полчаса нас немного побросает, - крикнул ему Ловрен с мостика, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. Деян удерживал штурвал, и, видимо, уже отдал верную команду: остальные стремительно собирали паруса, пока ветер, хоть и усилившийся, пока не налетал такими резкими порывами, чтоб рвать плотную ткань из рук. 

Принято. Через полчаса он зам займет место у рулевого колеса и поведет корабль через волны, ловя их, и заставляя «Хорватию» покладисто и податливо ложиться на них. У него полчаса на распоряжения касательно еды для русалки, и на то, чтобы привести в порядок свои мысли…

* * * * *

Мичу Манджукич успешно торговал пушниной, был примерным семьянином и отцом для сына и дочери, приятным соседом, хорошим хозяином для нанятых работников, и, в общем и целом, довольно неплохим человеком. Старшая дочь его росла настоящей красавицей, а сын послушно был готов перенять от отца его дело. И шло все неплохо, до злополучного путешествия к северным берегам… 

Корабль был нанят один из самых надежных, со старым опытным капитаном. Это был старик-корабельщик, отдавший все свои годы на службу морю, постоянно ходивший в плавания буквально с пеленок, а потому его опыт и знания были огромны. И за достойную оплату он согласился на перевозку товаров. В то путешествие Мичу взял с собой и сына Марио, которому только-только исполнилось шесть лет.  
Путешествие прошло спокойно, а торговля – успешно. Домой корабль возвращался, полный сундуков с платой за меха и прочие товары. Жемчуга, серебро, золото… Этого всего хватило бы на год совершенно безбедной жизни для семьи Мичу. 

На выходе из бухты матросы столпились у края палубы, и по очереди благодарили море, и просили спокойной дороги домой, бросая в волны какие-то мелочи: кто-то платок, кто-то пару монет. Старик без сожаления отправил за борт какой-то перстень.  
\- Что это? – Поинтересовался Мичу, прогуливаясь по палубе с кубком крепкого красного вина, пока его сын, свесившись с края, смотрел, как вода поглощает предметы.  
\- Наш обычай, господин, - отвечал ему старый капитан. – Мы просим у морских богов доброй дороги без штормов, просим отвести от нас пиратов, а взамен каждый дает что-то ценное – в силу своего достатка, разумеется. Матросы – бедный народ, оттого подарки их нехитры, но важно, что они от сердца. Море нас услышит.  
\- Интересно, - бросил в ответ Манджукич, и хотел уже было идти прочь, но старик задержал его.  
\- Тебе тоже следует задобрить богов, - сказал он. – Отдай морю что-то из своих богатств, и дорога будет спокойной.

Мичу, человек, далекий от морских поверий, лишь рассмеялся в ответ, задумчиво пригубив вино.

\- Мой жемчуг не нужен морю, как и деньги. Это все принесет моей семье хорошую жизнь. А зачем бездушной воде драгоценности? Брось, старик. Не плети ерунду.  
\- Тогда ты должен напоить море своей кровью, - корабельщик странно взглянул на него. – Те, кому нечего отдать, испокон веков позволяли нескольким каплям своей крови пролиться за борт.

Он показал купцу руку; на ладони бугрился старый шрам.

\- Мой дед рассказывал, что из нашей крови, так отданной морю, рождаются прекрасные русалки.  
\- Русалок не существует, старик, - усмехнулся Манджукич. – Но, если ты настаиваешь…

Он подошел к краю палубы и небрежным движением выплеснул вино из бокала в темные волны, что плавно перекатывались, оглаживая бока корабля.

\- Красное вино, густое и пряное, как кровь. Достаточно, чтобы ты отвязался от меня?  
Старый корабельщик лишь развел руками, не будучи в силах как-то возразить. И купец удалился прочь.

Дорога и впрямь была доброй, но на третий день пути среди бела дня море внезапно взъярилось, вспучилось пенной бездной. Небо стало черным, ветер – ледяным. Волны швыряли корабль, как щепку, пока матросы боролись со стихией, стараясь не дать буре потопить его.  
В какой момент Марио оказался на палубе, никто особенно не понял. Мальчишка выскочил туда из любопытства, и в мгновение был сбит с ног волной, тяжело перекатившейся через корабль. Следом выбежал Мичу. Перепуганный насмерть купец бросился к сыну, но вторая волна отбросила его, не давая подойти. Третья – единым движением смахнула Марио с палубы.  
\- Человек за бортом! Человек за бортом!  
Перекличка матросов, пробивающаяся через шум ветра и грохот волн оглушала перепуганного купца.  
Манджукич сам бросился в бушующее море за сыном.

Пловцом он был на удивление неплохим, в отличие от шестилетнего ребенка. Даже несмотря на сопротивление волн, он доплыл до Марио достаточно быстро, подхватил, и помог зацепиться за связку пустых бочек, что плавали рядом, так же смытые с корабля.

...холодные волны бьют, накрывают с головой. Они хотят утащить на глубину, на самое дно, чтобы оставить там навсегда. Марио, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в веревки, перетягивающие бочки, глотает воздух, давится, кашляет от попавшей в рот морской воды. Его почти мутит от соленого вкуса во рту. Он судорожно дышит и оглядывается в поисках отца, но видит только стеной встающие волны, почти черные, как и затянутое тучами небо. Животный ужас сжимает его сердце, заставляя еще крепче держаться за бочки, когда он понимает, что отец, вероятно, уже кормит рыб, утопленный беснующимся морем, забранный им...

«Это я должен был утонуть.»

Его вытащили. Старый капитан долго отпаивал мальчишку подогретым ромом, не зная, что и делать. Ведь он понимал, что море взъярилось из-за дерзости купца, и решило отнять у него самое дорогое – ребенка. А ребенок выжил, оттого, что отец отдал за него себя. В дань жестоким, но таким справедливым морским богам.

В порту он передал монеты и жемчуг вдове Манджукича. Слышал он позже, что вдова та прожила недолго, и с высоких скал в море бросилась, пошатнувшись умом с горя. 

А позже Марио, выживший в тот шторм мальчишка, сам нашел его, и напросился к нему в ученики, изучать корабельное дело… Да так и перенял все с годами, кроме веры в душу моря. Обычаи морские он чтил беспрекословно, только вот веры в нем не было.  
Время шло. Сестра уехала из городка, успешно выйдя замуж. Старик-корабельщик отошел к праотцам, и некому было его хоронить, кроме Марио, которого он воспитал, точно своего ребенка. Корабль старика был продан, команда разбрелась. И Манджукич начал с чистого листа. С нового корабля, легкой красавицы-шхуны, и с новой команды. 

* * * * *

Марио, несмотря на надвигающийся шторм, все равно не мог сосредоточиться на мыслях о нем. Они неизменно возвращались к существу, что сейчас находилось в его каюте.  
Зачем русалка преследует корабль? Почему он хотел…угостить? Угостить человека рыбой, это же надо додуматься… Почему он совершенно не боится его, да и других людей, судя по всему, тоже?  
Он не верил в морских чудовищ. Он не верил , но одно из таких, сказочных, выдуманных и вплетенных в старые легенды, сейчас находилось в его каюте, раненое, беспомощное, наивно-доверчивое… Что ему нужно?

Капитан постарался откинуть лишние вопросы и размышления. Сейчас этому…существу надо было поесть. А уж что ему нужно в целом, он выяснит.  
\- Шиме, - окликнул он, осматриваясь на камбузе, полном соблазнительных ароматов и теплого пара.  
Врсалько выскочил на голос, разулыбался.

\- Ну, как там наш домашний рыб? – Поинтересовался он. Манджукич коротко хмыкнул.  
\- Пришел в себя. Думаю, стоит его покормить, пока он ноги не протянул… То есть хвост. То есть..А, пес с ним, ты меня понял. Найдется у тебя суп какой-нибудь, и пара сырых рыбин?  
\- Сей момент, кэп!

Когда он вернулся в каюту, то обнаружил Пауло снова дремлющим. Он, видимо, действительно был сильно измучен раной и жаром от воспаления, если настолько легко проваливался в сон. 

Марио поставил кружку с супом (вернее, просто жижей от утренней ухи, которую варил Шиме) на стол, и туда же поставил плошку с сырой рыбой. Он не знал, ест ли рыб это существо целиком, или использует какие-либо орудия наподобие человеческих, поэтому, на всякий случай, достал нож. Вдобавок, ему подумалось, что рыбу можно почистить, вряд ли больной и слабый русал станет есть ее с чешуей…

Пауло шевельнулся во сне, мотнул головой, и повязка с шеи чуть сбилась, приоткрыв шею. Жаберные щели судорожно подрагивали, привлекая к себе внимание. На человеческой шее они смотрелись дико, как глубокие, но поджившие порезы. Оставлять их без влаги надолго было нельзя, это капитан помнил, поэтому склонился над Пауло, принимаясь поправлять мокрую ткань. И тот немедленно проснулся, а, проснувшись, шарахнулся вбок, от души впечатываясь плечом в стену.

\- Да тихо ты, - рыкнул на него Марио. Тот лишь испуганно таращился, но не на самого Манджукича, а на нож в его руке.  
\- Ты… Ты же ешь рыбу… не меня, - странно-высоким голосом выговорил он.  
\- Я не собирался тебя съесть, - устало буркнул Марио, понимая, почему существо испугалось. Просыпаешься, а над тобой с ножом нависают…испугаешься тут. – Повязку на шее поправлял, чтобы твои жабры не отсохли.

Пауло недоверчиво смотрел, не желая отлипать от стены.

\- Ну? Так и будешь трястись? – Хмыкнул капитан, однако, это не возымело никакого эффекта. Пауло все так же смотрел на него со смесью испуга и недоверия. 

\- Я принес тебе пожрать, тупая рыбина, - теряя терпение, выговорил Манджукич, и протянул ему плошку. 

Взгляд русалки оживился, и он подцепил одну рыбу за хвост .

\- Спасибо, Марио, - выговорил он, а потом просто с хрустом откусил половину тушки. Мелькнули острые зубы. Марио инстинктивно захотелось убрать руки подальше, но он не мог, держал плошку с рыбой поближе к Пауло. Тот же с аппетитом ел. Чешуя, плавники, кости – ему это было нипочем. Все это спокойно хрустело на зубах, легко перемалываясь. Капитан коротко хмыкнул: похоже, зубы русалки не уступали в остроте акульим. И правда, зачем тут нож…  
С рыбами, выделенными для него щедрым Шиме, Пауло расправился быстро. А вот суп пробовал с любопытством и осторожностью. Сперва рассматривая содержимое кружки, потом трогая поверхность жидкости пальцем, облизывая палец и снова заглядывая в кружку озадаченно.

\- Никогда не ел…такое, - пояснил он, и отпил немного, пробуя нормально. Видимо, вкус ему пришелся по душе, так как он довольно быстро осушил кружку, облизываясь и даже довольно жмуря свои слишком человечьи глаза.  
\- Ну, вот и молодец, - не зная, что сказать, бросил капитан. В какой-то мере с бессознательной русалкой находиться ему было спокойнее. Он не боялся Пауло, несмотря на острейшие зубы, которые в действии увидел теперь, но ему было не по себе.  
Какая-то его часть уже смирилась с реальностью происходящего, но какая-то упрямо твердила, что это бред и быть того не может. Нет никаких русалок, кракенов, морских богов и прочей ерунды, которую так обожают упоминать в байках моряки.

\- У тебя вкусная еда, Марио.

Он произносил его имя как-то особенно, немного гортанно, что, видимо, являлось особенностью его речи. Пока сложно было сказать. Манджукич даже прикинул, а как это существо говорит под водой?..

\- Отдохни еще, у меня много дел там…наверху, - неловко хмыкнул он, и отправился к выходу. – Поспать можешь.

Пауло только кивнул.  
И, когда капитан покинул каюту, он улегся удобнее, прислушиваясь к шуму моря. Слух у Пауло был острейший, как под водой, так и вне ее. Он улавливал малейшие изменения в звучании моря, в движении волн.  
Он протянул ладонь к стенке каюты, прижал, касаясь деревянной обшивки, и прикрыл глаза. Море говорило о том, как оно неспокойно. О том, что надвигается буря. О том, что пора залечь на дно и переждать ее.  
Пауло инстинктивно потянуло в сон.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава седьмая,   
в которой возвращается принц Клаудио, а «Хорватия» выдерживает бурю.

Шторм был вполне ожидаем. После такого затяжного штиля, когда корабль столько времени провел неподвижно, а «ветра не хватило бы, чтоб и шапку наполнить», как выражался Деян, всегда приходит либо сильный, порывистый ураган, либо полноценный шторм, с грозой и ливнем, с волнами, тяжело облизывающими палубу.  
В этот раз «Хорватию» ждал именно второй вариант.

Пока Пауло безмятежно спал в каюте капитана, убаюканный шумом моря, наверху, на палубе, команда заканчивала последние приготовления к встрече с бурей. Канатами закрепляли все, что могло смыть и размотать в процессе противостояния стихии, паруса же уже были собраны и плотно стянуты. Вовремя: мачты «Хорватии» жалобно и сухо скрипели от каждого ветряного порыва, а присутствующих на палубе то и дело окатывало солеными брызгами от волн, разбивающихся о борта.   
К моменту, когда Марио занял свое место у штурвала, ветер бешено гудел в снастях, рвал их, оставшийся без добычи в виде парусов шхуны, и теперь бесновался, голодный и бешеный, обещая морякам беспокойные часы.   
Волны сталкивались с кораблем, словно пытаясь его опрокинуть, но безуспешно. Бросало, правда, знатно, со сложенными парусами было меньше устойчивости к волнам, зато ветер не мог натворить бед.

\- Нас перевернет, кэп! – Крикнул Деян, когда «Хорватию» развернуло на волне и изрядно мотнуло вбок, словно на веревке. - Надо развернуть парус и рискнуть…  
\- Нет.

Парус, помимо того, что мог спасти их, помочь улечься под ветер, мог стать и причиной гибели: если его сорвет, то они после бури останутся дрейфовать по волнам черт знает как надолго. Да и порывы настоящего урагана уже настолько сильны, что могут попросту перевернуть судно за счет перевеса в парус.  
Однако, качка была тоже чертовски опасна.

Марио не помнил, сколько прошло часов, сколько часов до рассвета осталось. Буря казалась ему бесконечной. Корабль стонал под ударами волн, и раскачивался так, что вода заливалась на палубу. 

\- Это все русалка, - донесся до капитана голос Виды. – Мы поймали эту чертову тварь, и она мстит…  
\- Ерунда, Додо, - возразил ему Шиме, который давно покинул камбуз, чтобы помочь ребятам в борьбе со стихией. – Нельзя думать о суевериях так всерьез.  
\- Всерьез?! Да само наличие этой рыбы – уже ебанное суеверие, которое оказалось правдой! Не стоило вообще ловить ее!

\- Ловрен, штурвал, - коротко скомандовал Манджукич, и, когда рослый мужчина перехватил управление, отправился вниз, в свою каюту.   
Капитан ненавидел легенды, не верил в них, но Вида был прав: живое доказательство реальности морских сказок находится у них на корабле. Спит в каюте, раненое и беззащитное, пока за стенами бортов беснуется неукротимое море.

Пауло спал беспокойно: жар вернулся, хвост снова пульсировал болью. Сны были смазанными и душными, он разметался по постели, сбил некоторые мокрые простыни, которыми был укрыт, и теперь мучился, тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом.  
Капитан нашел его в таком виде и лишь неодобрительно покачал головой. Если до этого ему казалось, что смерть русалки будет удачным исходом и можно будет о существе забыть, то теперь он и сам, как и Вида, связал состояние их необычного пленника с поднявшимся штормом.   
Он заново закутал Пауло во влажную ткань, и принялся осматривать порез на хвосте. Тот опух, загноился под поджившей коркой крови, и выглядел ужасно. Манджукич поморщился с отвращением, но понял, что, как минимум, гной нужно выпустить, и обработать порез тщательнее. Иначе никакого улучшения в состоянии Пауло можно и не ждать.

«Хорватия» резко раскачивалась, будто волны легко играли ей, она почти заваливалась то на один борт, то на другой, мачты жалобно скрипели, готовые переломиться, как тростинки.   
\- Не выдержат, - Калинич, смотрящий на то, как ветром почти развернуло один из стянутых парусов, покачал головой. – Мачта треснет…   
\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, и без тебя тошно, - подал голос Ловрен, удерживая штурвал и гадая, куда поперся их капитан, который обычно во время бурь не отходил с мостика. 

____________________________________________

Джиджи привычно наводил порядок в пещере, переставляя склянки по цветам и свойствам, укладывая по порядку свои книги, унесенные с затонувших кораблей – человеческие, и созданные из листов водорослей – здешние. Один из младших мермэнов, Пауло, не показывался уже очень давно, и колдун начинал волноваться о судьбе мальчишки, особенно, вспоминая то, что он рассказывал про человеческий корабль.  
Было бы безмерно жаль, если бы он пропал так же, как и некоторые предыдущие… Буффон ненавидел терять своих подопечных. Но при этом он не ненавидел людей, которые становились тому причиной.

Он мог сердиться и вызывать бури и шторма, мог просто призвать самых страшных морских тварей и указать на тех, с кем стоит расправиться… Но он это не любил. Древний, как и сам мировой океан, колдун Джанлуиджи верил в судьбу.

Поэтому, когда он, занятый разбором вещей, вдруг услышал за спиной знакомый голос, он не поверил своим ушам. А, когда развернулся, то и глазам отказался поверить.  
Перед ним был Клаудио. Один из красивейших и «знатных», насколько это возможно у русалочьего народа, мермэнов, когда-то покинувший эти воды вслед за кораблем из северных морей.   
Когда-то он был божественно красив. Его синие, как сам океан, глаза светились добротой и какой-то тихой мудростью, черты лица были прекрасны, будто созданы резцом искуснейшего скульптора из земных; его хвост был насыщенного прохладно-синего цвета с черным узором из переплетающихся полос, и с крошечными белыми чешуйками, разбросанными по нему, подобно звездам на ночном небосводе. Плечи и руки обвивались черными узорами, подчеркивающими рельеф мускулов, гармонично и правильно.   
Таким его помнил Буффон.   
Сейчас перед ним стояла бледная тень прошлого. Взгляд синих глаз был потухшим, и на дне зрачков таилась какая-то неизбывная тоска, лицо точно заострились, а в уголках губ залегли скорбные морщинки. В темно-русых кудрях теперь явственно виднелись седые нити. Хвост поблек, потерял белые искры, и теперь был выцветшим, сероватым, будто покрытым плотным слоем пыли, через который не мог пробиться его прежний цвет. Клаудио изменился.  
И Джиджи уже понимал, что причиной тому был тот самый человек, северный капитан, за которым Маркизио, прозванный принцем, когда-то беспечно уплыл очень и очень далеко.

\- Мальчик мой, с возвращением, - колдун обнял его, ощущая, несмотря ни на что, радость. Очередное дитя океана не погибло, а вернулось домой, и это стоило радости. Стоило улыбки.  
\- Я потерял его, Джиджи, - прошелестел тихо Клаудио, припадая к груди Джанлуиджи. – Его у меня теперь нет…

Он следовал за кораблем на протяжении долгих дней. Вокруг менялись моря, вода менялась – ее вкус и запах были другими, в ней встречались совсем иные, непривычные для Клаудио, рыбы, но останавливаться он не собирался. А однажды, когда корабл лег в дрейф, поздним вечером, на палубу вышел сам капитан. Маркизио не успел спрятаться, и он его окликнул.  
Он заговорил с ним, и оказалось, что этот капитан увидел его, преследующего корабль, уже давно. Капитана звали Сергей.  
Он оказался доброжелательным и не пугливым человеком, знакомство с русалкой его ничуть не пугало. Наоборот, ему был очень интересен Клаудио, и они теперь часами переговаривались, а когда корабль встал в очередном порту, даже встретились на небольшой отмели, скрытой скалами от города. Сергей был поражен тем, как Клаудио выглядит полностью, он долго рассматривал его хвост, касался его, и расспрашивал мермэна обо всем на свете. Ему казалось, что это невозможное, невероятное морское существо – настоящее чудо, посланное океаном. Любовь Маркизо так же была чудом, и она была взаимна.   
Русалки бывают очень зависимы от объекта своего интереса, и очень чувствительны к чужим эмоциям. Маркизио были не страшны холодные воды северных морей, и его не пугали острые льдины, пока Сергей виделся с ним, пока они проводил долгие часы в беседах. Он приносил ему необычную человеческую еду и питье. Больше всего Клаудио поразил напиток «кофе». Черный, с горьким привкусом, он настолько понравился мермэну, что Сергей стал приносить его ему каждый день.   
Они были счастливы. Маркизио был счастлив с капитаном.

Однако, в северных морях всегда было неспокойно, а в родных водах, недалеко от страны, в которой Сергей и жил, шла война. Маркизио это было не опасно, он уходил на глубину, а вот сам капитан и экипаж старались как можно скорее пройти опасный участок.   
Им это не удалось, на них напали. Люди вступили в борьбу, пока Клаудио прятался у бортов корабля, ему слышались странные звуки, напоминавшие гром, в воздухе витал какой-то странный, непривычный мермэну запах, тревожный и злой. А потом с палубы в воду рухнул Сергей.   
Клаудио устремился к нему, подхватывая, спрашивая, в чем дело… Человек не отвечал. На его груди расплывалось алое пятно, пачкающее воду, а темно-карие глаза остекленели и смотрели вникуда. Он был мертв.  
В это поверить было сложно. Клаудио плавал кругами вокруг медленно опускавшегося на глубину тела, пытался помочь ему всплыть, вдохнуть воздуха… Но Сергей больше не реагировал ни на что. Маркизио казалось, что он сходит с ума, он был готов беречь своего капитана и его корабль от бурь, уводить с пути пиратов, спасать его, если бы тот упал за борт и не справился бы с волнами… Но, против такой, простой и нелепой смерти от чужого выстрела он оказался бессилен.

Мермэны, сколь бы странными и необычными существами они бы ни были, не волшебники. Он мог лишь оплакивать возлюбленного. 

Клаудио отнес тело капитана в порт, надеясь, что там его подберут сородичи и похоронят так, как требует их обычай. А сам попытался вернуться домой.  
Это далось нелегко: убитая горем русалка легко слабеет. В холодных водах было теперь тяжело перемещаться, иногда Маркизио казалось, что он замерзнет насмерть – тело отказывалось двигаться, отнималось от холода.  
И, если честно, он был бы и не против погибнуть. Жизнь без капитана теряла смысл.   
Ему помогли шелки. Северные создания, наиболее родственные мермэнам, нашли его, замерзающего на льдине, и привели в чувство. Они помогли ему выбраться к теплому течению, с помощью которого он и отыскал путь назад. На это ушло много месяцев, но и много месяцев он провел со своим капитаном. Долгое, долгое время он был счастлив, и столько же – в скорби.

\- Однако, я все равно не ощущаю желания жить, - тихо подытожил Клаудио свой рассказ. – У меня отняли сердце, а без него это не жизнь. Я существую. Как водоросли, как тина на камнях. Как пена на гребне волны. Я есть, но…  
\- Ты есть. Это главное, - заключил Джиджи. – Время лечит. Со временем твоя рана тоже исцелится, я уверен. Добро пожаловать домой, мой мальчик. 

_______________________________________

Марио подготовился основательно. В каюте у него нашелся и спирт, и достаточно острый нож. Он обработал лезвие, и только склонился над раной на хвосте, как оный хвост забился, а Пауло подскочил, высоким голосом вереща что-то неразборчивое, явно нечеловеческое и полное ужаса.

\- Ньооойньокньоооо! Ньоок!!  
\- Ты чего орешь? – Прикрикнул на него капитан, и сам перепугавшийся такой реакции.  
Пауло с ужасом смотрел на него, мотая головой и продолжая странно булькать своим странным звуком. Он таращился на Марио, на нож, и пытался вжаться в стенку каюты.  
\- Не ори, я пытаюсь сделать как лучше!   
\- Ты не ешь таких как я! – Отчаянно выкрикнул в ответ Пауло.  
\- Не ем, правильно. Так что не ори.  
\- Зачем ты с ножом?! Ты хочешь есть?! Я поймаю рыбу, я накормлю, я много рыбы поймаю, но не ешь меня, нельзя!  
Манджукич приподнял брови в изумлении, а потом мрачно усмехнулся, выдыхая. Боже, похоже на то, что особым умом именно эта русалка не отличается.   
\- Ты ранен. В ране грязь. Я почищу рану, - он объяснил это почти жестами, и от каждого Пауло дергался, пытаясь слиться с деревянной стенкой. Он смотрел недоверчиво и испуганно, и капитан только головой покачал, не зная, как доказать.  
\- Ньоккки…  
\- Не бойся, я правда просто прочищу рану.  
\- Нет, ты хочешь меня съесть.   
\- Я не ем таких, как ты.  
\- Наверное, ешь.  
\- Не ем.  
\- Ньо… Ньок…  
\- Просто дай сюда свой дурацкий хвост!  
\- Не надо!   
Марио, теряя терпение, просто перехватил хвост ниже раны, сам же наваливаясь там, где хвост переходил в человечье тело, стараясь зафиксировать извивающуюся рыбину.  
\- Не надо! Ньооой! Ньойой! – Гортанно заверещал Пауло, задергавшись так, что чуть не сбросил мужчину на пол.  
\- Что тут происходит?! 

В каюту буквально влетел перепуганный Иван, и замер, видя Манджукича с ножом и напуганную русалку. Его лицо удивленно вытянулось, и он выразительно уставился на капитана.  
\- Я могу объяснить, - закатил глаза Марио.  
\- Уж потрудись, пожалуйста. 

Манджукич тяжело вздохнул. Он и не думал, что на собственном корабле будет объясняться перед Иваном в чем-то там глупом. Однако, пришлось.  
Пауло настороженно сверкал глазами на обоих людей, недоверчиво прислушиваясь.  
Капитан ему ужасно нравился, но он почему-то сильно пугал своей хмуростью, а когда Пауло увидел спросонок его, нависшего сверху с ножом, то и вовсе почти попрощался с жизнью. Однако, второй человек, которого капитан звал «Иваном», расспрашивал подробно, и мермэн слушал, раздумывая, что уж другу-то капитан врать точно не станет. Значит, он вправду не хотел съесть?

В конечном итоге, на вскрытие раны и очистку ее Пауло все же согласился. Ракитич устроился рядом, гладя его по волосам, чтобы успокоить, а Марио вновь взял нож, и русалке пришлось даже зажмуриться, чтобы меньше бояться.  
Хвост обожгло болью, Пауло тихо и жалобно заскулил, однако, медицинские манипуляции в итоге перенес стойко. В конце, обессиленно лежа на подушке, он только и мог, что расстроенно сопеть. Манджукич вскоре ушел, и с Пауло остался Иван, к которому мермэн относился все равно очень настороженно.

\- Он просто хотел тебе помочь, - пояснил Ракитич, сочувственно глядя на свежую повязку на ране. – Там, наверху, сейчас шторм… Некоторые считают, что это из-за тебя.  
\- Из-за меня? – Удивился Пауло, распахнув глаза. – Почему?  
\- Ну, мы тебя выловили, ты ранен. Море гневается на нас, - попытался пояснить Иван. Русалка в ответ лишь рассмеялся.  
\- Море не может гневаться, оно доброе. Оно нас не тронет, - заверил его Пауло. – Ни за что не тронет.   
\- Ты можешь помочь? – Прямо спросил Иван, и Пауло, подумав, неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Я попытаюсь. 

Ракитич даже отсел, чтобы не мешать. Он занял место в гамаке, в котором обычно спал Марио. Мешать он не хотел, но вот увидеть собственными глазами волшебство? Колдунство? Разве можно от такого отказаться.

Пауло прислушался. Море за деревянным бортом и вправду было неспокойно. Мермэн закрыл глаза, протянув пальцы, соединенные перепонкой к дереву стены, касаясь его. 

Его зов был безмолвным, но море откликалось. Он звал, и перед зажмуренными глазами вставали многометровые волны, ломающие корабли, точно скорлупки, черная бездна глубины, принимающая в себя щепки и бездыханные тела моряков, рваные клочья туч, несущиеся по небосклону, трескающиеся мачты, затейливым танцем кружащиеся в воде обрывки парусных тканей.  
Пауло звал – и море отзывалось.  
Пауло просил – и оно утихало, унимало волны и рев ветра.

Иван не смел оторвать глаз. Он представлял что-то иное, может, думал услышать чарующий голос, песню русалки – как еще эти существа умеют колдовать-то… Но он видел только замершего мальчишку с рыбьим хвостом, беззвучно шевелящего губами в немой мольбе.  
Дитя моря просило – и мать услышала. 

То, что качка начала стихать, ощущалось даже в каюте. Иван сидел, завороженный, и улыбался. Спустя несколько минут по лестнице загрохотали шаги тяжелых ботфорт капитана. Он распахнул дверь в каюту, неверяще уставившись на русалку, а Иван только прижал к губам палец.  
Еще через некоторое время Пауло открыл глаза и широко улыбнулся ему. И в этот раз Манджукича не испугал ровный ряд заостренных зубов.

Пугала сила моря, спрятанная в этом существе.


End file.
